The legend of Link:aventuras en Equestria
by TheLastPlayer
Summary: Todos conocemos a este carismático personaje llamado Link (aunque algunos lo llamen Zelada .-.) Link es enviado junto con su fiel compañera a una tierra que el desconoce gracias a un hechizo de el malvado Ganondorf,solo que Ganondorf es traicionado por ese hechizo e igual es enviado a ese mundo colorido. Ganondorf y King Shadow se encuentran y planean hacer lo mismo "destruir"


En el castillo de Hyrulle se encontraba Link frente al trono,en este estaba Ganondorf con una gran sonrisa,al parecer tenia a la princesa Zelda a un lado suyo en una prisión mágica e iconsiente,Ganon al ver a Link que acababa de entrar junto con su caballo Epona este se levantó y empezó a caminar asía Link,Link al ver eso se puso en posición defensiva y sacó la Máster Sword junto con su ya reconocido escudo Hyliano

-¿crees que un niño como tu podría detenerme?- dijo Ganon aún acercándose

Epona quiso atacar a Ganondorf pero este le dio un gran golpe que la sacó volando,Link se enojó mucho así que se lanzó asia Ganondorf pero este hizo lo mismo con él,lo sacó volando e hizo que se estrellara en una trabe de la sala del trono dejándolo fuera de combate

-MUAJAJAJA, ¿LO VEZ? AHORA QUE LE HE ARREBATADO LA TRI-FUERZA A LA PRINCESA YA NADA PODRÁ DETENERME,SUMERGIRÉ ESTA MUNDO EN LAS TINIEBLAS Y TODO SERÁ MIO- dijo Ganondorf dirigiéndose asía el patio delantero del castillo donde comenzó con su trabajo de sumergir a Hyrulle en las tinieblas

Link yacía en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca,ya se están recuperando pero las energías que tenia apenas eran suficientes como para abrir los ojos,creyó que ye todo están perdido pero...

-tu...joven héroe- se escucho una voz angelical,Link levantó la mirada tretando de localizar de quien era la voz -haz sacrificado mucho,tu camino ha sido muy largo pero debe continuar, por eso,te otorgaré la fuerza que necesitarás para acabar con ese mal- Dicho eso algo empezó a brillar,Link vio que el brillo venia de su brazo,pero no solo eso,sino que vio el símbolo de la tri-fuerza dibujarse en el,en ese momento empezó a recuperarse

-ahora,ve,y acaba con ese mal-

Dicho eso Link se levantó de golpe empuñando la Master Sword y su escudo,cuando estaba como nuevo,no se preocupo por su caballo Epona quien ya se estaba levantando sino de la princesa que se encontraba en el suelo,él inmediatamente fue a socorrerla,la liberó de su prisión mágica y le dio la vuelta,pero aún mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la princesa tenia una gran herida en su vientre,este la cargó entre sus brazos con delicadeza para poder cargarla pero...

-Link...- escucho un susurro proviniente de la pricesa,este solo la vio con desesperacion -Link...mi hora...a llegado...- Link solo negó muy bruscamente con la cabeza al momento de que salian lagrimas de sus ojos,la princesa le secó las lagrimas -no te preocupes por mi...la gente te necesita- Link negando eso la cargó e hizo un silvido para llamar a Epona,Zelda le dio una fuerte cachetada -no seas necio Link...ahora ve y derrota a ese malvado- dijo la princesa cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una lagrima,Link la empezó a sacudir con fuerza pero fue inutil,Epona llegó en ese momento,Link vajo a la pricesa con cuidado y despues subio a Epona para ir a derrotar a Ganondorf

Ganondorf se encontraba asiendo su ritual en el medio de el campo -AHORA,ESPIRITUS DEL MAL LE ORDENO QUE DESTRUYAN LA LUZ...AHHHH- Ganondorf se tocó la espalda para poder sentir una flecha,este se la quitó con enojo y volteo estrepitadamente para encontrarse con Link montado en Eopona

-creí aberte ANIQUILADO- dijo lanzándole una gran bola de energía

El brazo de Link se volvió a encender y en la Máster Sword se ensendio de color plateado,Link esperó la gran bola y de una sertera estocada la regresó a Ganondorf,a este ultimo no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar al ser impactado por su mismo poder,hubo una gran explocion seguida de una nube de tierra,Link sin seguir de estando alerta esperó a que se disipara la nube,pero de esta salio un Ganondorf casi intacto

-veo que conseguiste la tri-fuerza,pero,NO TE AYUDARÁ CON ESTO MOCOSO- dijo cargando nuevamente una esfera de poder,solo que esta era totalmente negra y mucho mas grande que la anterior

Link se bajó de Epona y se puso en posición defensiva

-LARGO DE AQUÍ- dijo Ganondorf lanzando la gran esfera

-esto...es...por Zelda y por HYRULLE- al parecer nuestro querido héroe no estaba mudo,él le dio otra fuerte estocada a la bola pero no fue suficiente,él y Epona fueron absorbidos por esta,Ganondorf al ver esto esbozó una gran sonrisa,pero la bola cambió de detección asía el,al igual que Link,quiso detenerla pero igual fue absorbido,hubo un gran cilencio seguido de una gran explocion,todas las fuerzas obscuras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco

Link se encontraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente,pero empezó a escuchar el canto de los pájaros y del viento sonando entre las ramas,por alguna razón perdió el equilibrio y callo,abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un gran campo abierto se examino para ver si estaba bien pero se encontró con otro cuerpo,Link se levantó muy bruscamente pero volvió a caer

-¿que me paso?- dijo el aun en el pasto

-bueno...creo que te hiziste mas guapo- escuchó una voz tras él,él se giro y vio a un equino de piel café y melena color amarilla,sus ojos eran de color verde,Link desde el suelo dijo

¿quien eres?dijo tratándose de parar nuevamente

-¿no me reconoces? ¿soy tu fiel compañera Epona? Al parecer ese poder nos trajo a este lugar y nos transformó en esto- dijo Epona mirándose

¿que?- dijo Link quien se había transformado en un poni de crin rubia y piel blanca y tenia sobre su cabeza su carismático sombrero verde ...

ESPERO AUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DE THE LEGEND OF LINK:AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA 


End file.
